Battle for Middle Earth
by Cathy2005
Summary: Battle for the once ring and for Middle earth. Slash, Mpreg Aragorn and Legolas fic! Updated finally!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- the title pretty much explains it all. This story takes place at the beginning of the fellowship, and ends at the end of the return of the king. And of course the two towers is in the middle. Mpreg, and this is a Legolas and Aragorn Fic. So if you not a slash person then you don't need to be reading this. But it not really the same as the lord of the rings trilogy. Alot different actually put there are some scenes from it. So enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Aragorn walked as Frodos condition became worse, he was dying and turning, turning into the one thing he didn't want to become. The stab wound had been very bad and Aragorn would not allow Frodo to die. He moved quickly he had to get Frodo to his foster father before it was to late. They rested late that night. Aragorn knew that he wasn't gonna get to his father in time to heal frodo.

Frodo sat and watched the sky. He wasn't all there but he knew in his heart of hearts what was happening to him. He missed the shire, he missed Gandalf, and mostly of all he missed his uncle. He hadn't been away from the shire but a few days, but for some reason it seemed like it had been years. He was glad that his friends were at his side. He watched as a light appeared. In his mind he asked himself ' Am I dead' a woman appeared. She was beautiful. He had long black hair. And dressed in the most beautiful clothes. He layed at frodos side.

"_Frodo.... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed _(Frodo, I am Arwen. I come to help you.) ......._Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad_ (Listen to my word. Come back to the light)" she whispered in his ear. Suddenly frodo was black in the woods again. Aragorn was carrying him to the horse. He was talking to the woman.

" There are 5 wraiths behind you, were the other four lie I do not know" she stated as Frodo was placed carefully on the horse. Aragorn and Arewn began to embrace in Eleven tongue, then Arwen mounted on the horse behind Frodo and yelled something to the horse in elven tongue. And the horse took off. There she raced to Rivendell. She came across. A couple of Saurons wraiths on the way but they were quickly taken care of.

As soon as they arrived in Rivendell. Frodo was quickly tended to by Elrond and healed. There they began to call for help from every diection in taking the ring to the fire of Mount Doom. Men, Eleves, and Dwarfs. Arwen walked as Aragorn made his way into the main chambers of there home. Aragorn and Arwen we never lovers. They grew up together and Aragorn always thought of her as a sister and he as a brother to her.

" What alies you this night Aragorn" she asked as he turned to face her. " Nothing, I just can't wait until tomorrow, I miss legolas, we have been parted for so long, to see him would raise my spirits" he said smiling.

" and the rest of us, you have been nothing but depressed ever sence he left to see his father" Arwen said as she starred into Aragorns eyes. Aragorn just smiled at his sister. She always knew how to make him laugh. Aragorn smiled seemed to widen as he and her talked of their lovers. Arwen had had her eye on Haldir of the lady of the wood for some time know but sence he knew nothing of her, it was just a crush.

Aragorn sat in the hall. Where the the sword of Narsil sat. He sometimes looked at the blaid for hours. He seemed like he was ment to protect the sword. He watched as a man opproached the sword. Aragorn knew the man did not see him. The man picked up the sword. "The blade that cut the ring from Saurons hand" he stated running his fingers along the blade allowing his hand to be torn. " Still sharp" Aragorn watched the man as he starred and then noticed Aragorn was in the room. " But no more than a broken end" he placed the knife on the fround only for it to be dropped on the ground. Aragorn stood up and placed the knife on the stand it rested. Then placed on hand on his chest. Gimil came to stand not but 20 feet from Aragorn.

Gimli had always had a thing for Aragorn. He thought Aragorn was his match made in heaven. The only problem was he hadn't the courage to tell him. He never did. Expecially when it came to men. Gimli was madly in love with him. He would do anything to share that passion with Aragorn. Gimli thought that maybe that was the night that he told Aragorn, he loved him. Gimli knew Aragorn for about 5 years, but he only saw him once a year, sometimes not even that, he knew that Aragorn probably felt the same way for him. He knew that Aragorn probably loved him too. Gimli sighed and began to walk over to Aragorn. But suddenly a voice rang through the air.

" Why do you fear the past? You are Isildurs heir, not Isildur himself..........you are not bound to his fate" Legolas said as he stood but 5 feet behind the annoyed human.

Gimli looked at the man that stood behind Aragorn. He was beautiful. Oh my god he was beautiful. He was an elf. He had long blond hair that was combed down

( no braids) a small silver crown and he wore a long pearl tunic. He was almost sparking. Gimli thought to himself maybe they were long time friends.

Aragorn still stood with his back turned. He knew not who was behind him. " The same blood flows through my veins, the same weakness" Aragorn said turning to Legolas, and he just starred at him. He was beautiful, and Aragorn had not seen him in a couple weeks. Legolas walked close to Aragorn. The human stood paused.

"Your time will come, you will face the same evil and you will defeat it....the shadow does not yet hold sway....not over you, not over me" Aragorn placed one hand on Legolas mouth. Legolas was silenced. The two starred at each other still the silence was broke by the most passionate kiss Aragorn could ever give Legolas. The kiss was soon broken as the two gasped for air.

Gimli's heart broke. He know new that he would never get the man he wanted and loved for so long. Legolas was beautiful and Aragorn would never give that up.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn as Aragorn contiuned to caress his lovers face. At the moment he was so happy. " Legolas, you do not know....how long I have waited for this moment to caress your loving face" Aragorn said as the forheads embraced.

" _ar ni le _(and I you)" Legolas softly said as he one more captured Aragorns lips into his own.

Gimli could not bare the pain any more. He made his move out of the room. All he wanted was to rest for the road ahead. He was not about to let something like this yeild his skill in battle. The time would come when he told Aragorn of his love for him. And if all went well Aragorn would except. And he and Aragorn would marry.

"How is the little one Legolas" Aragorn said as he placed his hand on Legolas stomach. Legolas had told Aragorn he was pregnant when he last saw him which wasn't that long ago, so Legolas wasn't really showing but everyone knew.

" Along side the intense nashea, and morning sickness, the baby is fine.....Aragorn" Aragorns face quickly turned to a frown. " You do know that we must part again for some time Legolas. " I know Aragorn, I was told before I left Mirkwood, about you coming across Frodo baggins, I want to join you this time".

" Nay! Legolas, I will not put you or our little one in danger, you will stay here in Rivendell, I asked Arwen to make sure that she keep you safe while I left......please legolas, I know how stubborn you can be...if you don't do this for yourself than at least do this for or little one" Aragorn stated as Legolas looked him in the eyes. Aragorn was serious Legolas was not going no matter what.

" As you wish Aragorn" and once again Aragorn embraced Legolas.

" Fertile....the elf is fertile" Gimli knew some mirkwood male elves were fertile. " I am never going to have Aragorn know,if only he knew how much I love him, then everything would be fine" Gimli contiuned as he made his way to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

The next morning men, elves, and dwarfs sat in a small circle gathered for the meeting of who was to take the ring to Mordor.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom" Elrond said calmly as all the members looked around at each other to know who was whom. " Frodo, bring forth the ring".

Frodo gently rose from his seat and placed the ring on the middle table. " So it is true" Boromir said as he gazed at the ring. It was almost like this was he quest and no one elses. The ring was calling out to him. and wouls soon take hold of him. Boromir was not strong. As good as he was in battle he was not strong enough to take the ring to Mordor. The ring would have taken hold of him before he even reached the black gate.

" Why not use the ring, use it against Mordor, this is a gift, we could destroy Saruman, and Saron with this ring. We could do great things, the world would belong to us" Boromir suggested.

" You can not weild it! The one ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone it has no other master" Aragorn said to make Boromir realised that the ring only response to Sauron. Boromir let out a evil chuckle.

" And what would a ranger know of this matter" Boromir commented. " This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your Alliance" Gimli said. " This....this is Isildurs heir". " An heir to the throne Gondor". Frodo could not believe the words that were coming from Gimlis mouth. Aragorn was a king heir. A prince. It did not seem possible. Aragorn looked nothing like a prince or anyone who could rule a kingdom.

" Gondor has no king....Gondor needs no king" Boromir returned to his seat. " The ring cannot be wielded Boromir, it must be destroyed in the fire from wince it came......one of you must do this". The room was know filled with silence. " We cannot just simiply walk into Mordor, this mission....the mission is suicide" Boromir said. " Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has just said, the ring must be destroyed" Gimi stated as he was raised from his sit. Boromir at that was now standing at angered. " and I suppose you are the one to do it, and dwarf would not last a week much less a day in mordor, you are weak creatures". At that the members of the dwarf council arose. An arguement quickly spread. Frodo looked at the ring. It was almost like it was speaking to him. Telling him that he was to take the ring in Mordor, cast it in into the fires. A light appeared and there again Arwen stood before Frodo.

"Do not be afraid frodo. You know that you are the one to take the ring to mordor and cast it into the fire, no one else. These men fight because they are afraid of the ring taking them. This is your quest and your quest alone" Arwen words were almost like a song in his ears.

"_ umin caure nessa Frodo, an le be tulca. Sina na lelya vandaar lelya er_ ( do not fear young frodo for you are strong. This is your quest and yours alone)" Arwen said as she began to fade into the light. Frodo was still in a daze. " Yes, I will take it" he whispered. Then he was back to reality. "I will take it" he said a bit louder. " I WILL TAKE IT" he yelled off the top of his lungs. " Though I do not know the way this is my quest and my quest alone, no one elses, I will take it".

" And I will help you Frodo baggins, my duty is to protect you and that duty I intend to keep" Gandalf softly placed and a hand on frodos shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will..........you have my sword" Aragorn said as he dropped down to Frodos feet. " and you have my axe" Gimli stated.

" You carry the fate of us all little one" Boromir made his way to Frodo side. Sam rounded the corner he was hiding in and was at Frodo side. " I am frodo's body guard, he goes no where without me" Sam stated. He wasn't about to let same get himself into a mess of trouble. " Well, I find that it is hard to seperate you two" Elrond said.

Merry and Pippin soon followed. " Frodo, not going any where without us". Well it seems that we have formed the Fellowship of the ring". The members of the fellowship stood proud till Pippins mouth was soon opened.

" Great! were we going" Pippin said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

" Aragorn" Gimli said softly. " Gimli, how have you been, it has been a while sence we out last meet, tell me how are you old friend" Aragorn said with a large smile.

"Well, I have been well......I have been thinking about some things these past days" Gimli said as he gently looked out the window. " I have been thinking about the ones I love and then one I love" Aragorn raised his eyebrow. " Gimli, son of Gloin thinks, and about love". Aragorn said with sarcastism. " Tis hard to believe".

Arwen made her entrance. She walked in with a large smile on her face.

" If I am not interuppting you Aragorn, I must speak with you" she said as she exited the room. Gimil could never get a moment with Aragorn. He needed to tell the human how he felt.

XXXXXX

" What is it Arwen". Arwen turned and smiled at the human. " Aragorn, why must you prove yourself to the council, you need not to join thee others in this, the mission is folly" she said as he smile disappeared. " Arwen, I prove myself to no one, I feel as though this is my path, to destroyed the one thing that can destroy you, destroy Legolas, destroy our baby" Aragorn said. Arwen moved closer to him and grab his hands in her own.

" Aragorn...you path is not to always be our savior, sometimes we let the others take our fall" Aragorn let go of one of Arwens hands. And ran it across he necklace.

" Arwen, understand you do not, Boromir, has already be taken hold, I can protect frodo if the rings take full hold" Aragorn dropped his hand. " As your sibling, I know you Aragorn, I know you can be hard to pursue, and that I cannot tempt". Arwen placed Aragorn hand over her necklace then pulled her necklace off and placed it in Estels hand. " Arwen.....take this I cannot". Arwen smiled. " And why not? Legolas has already given you his evening star, and I will give you mine".

Aragorn closed his hand. " And I shall protect it". Arwen hugged Aragorn.

"Rest, well Aragorn, you are going to need your strength, father has asked the council to prepare a special meal for you and the others at dawn" Arwen stated.

" _Serin, Aragorn _( Rest Aragorn)" Arwen went to take her leave when she turned back. " Talk to Legolas before you take your leave Aragorn, I refuse to spend my time with a depressed elf" she smiled. Then exited the room.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn walked into his room. There he found his love asleep on the bed. Aragorn softly layed behind Legolas and wrapped his arms around Legolas waist. The hardest part of it all was that he had to leave Legolas, alone once again, in Rivendell. That he did not want to do. Knowing to that he might not be there for the birth of their first child almost made it harder to leave. Legolas slowly awoke.

" Aragorn?" he whispered. " Yes love".

" Do not be afraid to leave me my love, I will be fine, do listen to Arwen you are as Brave as your father, you face the same obstacles, as him and you will defeat them" Legolas turned into Aragorn arms and was now facing him. He wanted to see Aragorn beautiful face.

" It is not my skill in battle that worries me, I do not want to leave you yet again, we have already been parted for some weeks now, this journey could be months, maybe even years, that long I can not be parted from you, Legolas".

" And you shall not be parted from me Aragorn" Legolas touched the evening star that he gave Aragorn. " As long as this is with you, so am I".

Legolas placed a soft kiss on Aragorn lips. " Nothing in this world can part us now".

" _Serin_, you will need it tomorrow" Legolas closed his eyes and Aragorns soon followed.

XXXXXXX

Soon after the morning Brunch was over. The fellowship began to saw there goodeyes to family and Friends. Lord Elrond Approached Aragorn.

" Aragorn, I have to speak with you". Aragorn and Elrond walk into a private part of the castle. " Yes, my lord". Elrond smiled. " When had you ever called me anything but father".

" I am sorry, father" Elronds smile soon disappeared. " Aragorn you know why I have come to you" Elrond said with a small tone. " You know Legolas, cannot stay here, you know that he must go into the undying lands, with his people" Elrond said. Aragorn look Elrond in his eyes. Then turn towards the doors. " Aragorn, listen to me, you must bear away your love for Legolas, let him go into the undying lands. There it will remain, evergreen" Elrond placed a hand upon Aragorn shoulder.

" But no more than a memory" Aragorn turned once more. To look at Elrond and see the anger that now grew in his eyes. " I will not leave he and my daughter here to die".

" They stay because they still have hope" Aragorn said still as calm as ever. " They stay for you, they belong with there people". Elrond had made his point perfectly clear, it was only wise that Aragorn let, Legolas go and raise their child in the undying lands. Their they would be safe.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn stood outside Rivendell, preparing his horse for the long journey ahead. When a voice came upon him.

" Now is that how you take you leave" Legolas asked him. Aragorn turned around to look at the elf that stood but a yard behind him. " Hiding from me is not going to make this journey any easier" Legolas said as he approached Aragorn with a smile.

" Legolas" Aragorn whispered as he pulled back from the elf. " Aragorn, my love what is wrong".

"_Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nir a naeth._ (You have a chance for another life. Away from war... grief... despair.)" Aragorn said. Legolas look at him as if to hang him. Why was Aragorn saying this. It wasn't like him.

" Why are you saying this" he asked. " Legolas, you know as well as me....I am mortal, your an elf, you belong with your people, share your life with them, as does Arwen, our baby is better protected with your people" Aragorn ripped off the necklace that was around his neck.

" I believe this belong with you" he said handing it to Legolas. " It was a gift" Legolas closed Aragorn' s hand. " Keep it".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-

The fellowship soon said there goodbyes and headed for Mordor. They traveled for 2 days with small rest and pit stopd for food. Gandalf decided now it was time to stop to let them rest fully. They would partake of food and drink and contiune their journey later that night. Boromir liked to try and teach the hobbits how to defend themselves if the time ever came. Merry and Pippin were expecially interested in this.

" One, two...." he said to keep the small hobbits pacing and their movements steady. Once he accidently hit Merrys hand. That really pissed off Pippin.

It was a great deal of sarcasm for Frodo sence he hadn't really laughed sence he left for Rivendell.

Gimli had spotted Aragorn sitting on a rock nearby, were boromir and the others were. " Now, tell me, what upsets you Aragorn" Gimli said as he took a sit next to Aragorn. " Nothing, Gimli" he shot back, throwing a rock. " That is a lie, I may be a dwarf, but I know when someone is upset".

" I left everything, I love, to save the only thing I love, and once I have achieved my goal, I will never see him again" Aragorn said. Gimli should be very conforted that Aragorn had left Legolas behind. But for some reason, his heart was sad.

" How much do you love him" Gimli said not wanting to know the answer. " I would go to the end of the earth for him" Aragorn replied. Starring Gimli in the face, only for Gimli's face to be turned away. " and knowing that you wouldn't see him again, knowing that he will never be in your life, would you ever move on".

" I do not know if I could" Aragorn's expression was serious. " All I want to to destroy, the one ring.....and have my family back". Gimli could not Argue with Aragorns words. Gimli and Aragorn heard a scream. " What is it Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "Crebain from Dunland!" Gandalf yelled. " Hide quickly.......put out the fire"Aragorn said with a whisper. And quickly they all hide beneath the rocks.

Soon everything was back to normal and they began the quest again. Gandalf decided he didn't want to pass through the Mines of Moria, because of tales that Saruman had told him about them. So they began up the mountain. It was a long a cold journey. Until they encounted trouble. Gandalf could hear a voice over the mountain. "_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)" Saruman chanted.

" ITS SARUMAN, HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN" Gandalf yelled. All the members of the fellowship looked on top the mountain, and watched it was it came down on top of them. Most of the snow missed them by a hair, but a enough to slow them down. After a couple seconds heads soon popped out the snow.

" Gandalf this was a bad idea, we should go through the Mines and Moria" Gimli yelled. The last thing Gandalf wanted was to go through the Mines of Moria.

" Let the Frodo decid" Gandalf said hoping Frodo would make the right choice. " We we'll take the road to Moria" he said not even knowing if he had made the right choice. " Then....." Gandalf paused. "To Moria we go".

XXXXXXXX

Back at Rivendell, Legolas and Arwen were to prepare themselves for the long journey ahead. The people were to leave for the ship into the west. Legolas sat in his room alone. Thinking about everything that had happened in the past day. Aragorn was out of his life and he was to raise their unborn child alone or with a elf husband or wife. But if he was to choose he would raise his child alone. And hope that one day he would again see his beloved.

_Flashback:_

_"Never my love would I ever leave your side, I am here until the end and that promise I intend to keep" Aragorn softly stated as he placed a small kiss on Legolas' Lips. _

_End of flashback_

Legolas remembered Aragorn's words clear. Every single detail. Then the moment that promise was broken came.

_Flashback:_

"_Legolas, you know as well as me....I am mortal, your an elf, you belong with your people, share your life with them, as does Arwen, our baby is better protected with your people"._

_End of flashback_

Elrond has watched as Legolas sat on his bed and starred out the window. " Legolas" he whispered. Legolas answered by getting up slowly from his bed and setting on the small daybed by the window. " Legolas.." he whispered again. Yet again Legolas did not answer. " Legolas the others are soon to leave...you....you should prepare yourself for the long journey ahead".

" I am not going" Legolas breathed into the air. Elrond's anger began to build up. " Legolas, would you really rest the safety of your unborn child.....a child of such power.....a white wizard at the most...the only chance of Saruman not getting his hands on you, is for you to sail to the west.............your love for Aragorn will soon past....and...." Elronds speech was quickly cut off by Legolas. " How dare..you...I will never love another.....it would take all the ages of this earth for me to love again...no one can replace the one spot in my heart Aragorn takes.......I care not of how powerful my baby is....I love it because Aragorn and I created it and thats what matters, thats why my unborn baby so special....not because of its power" Legolas stated with a loud tone. Elrond stood shocked at what he just heard.

" Legolas........there is no hope left here" Elrond said and slowly began to walk out. When a sudden voice stopped him.

" There is still hope" Arwen said standing at Legolas bedroom door. Elrond starred at his daughter for a minute then smiled. " You are young..." he stated directing it to Legolas and Arwen. Elrond rubbed one of his hands along Arwens face. " You yet not understand the chances out their, I have experienced it all, I only say the things I do, because I am trying to protect the both of you". Elrond walked past Arwen. " _Elrond na tera, Arwen _(Elrond is right, Arwen)" Legolas said as he stair out the window still hoping that some day he might see his beloved again.

"_ En na le estel _( there is no hope)" Legolas said still starring out the window. Arwen walked over to wear Legolas was sitting a knelt down to him and grabbed his hands into hers causing his face to turn and meet her eyes. " There is always still hope...Legolas, I stay because I believe that the light of the evening star will bring my brother home to me....and to you, you must keep strong Legolas, the more strength we have to safier his journey will be......._the light of the evening star will strengthen him, the grace of the valar will protect him, this I know_" she sang in Legolas ears. He smiled.

" _May the grace of the valar protect you Aragorn_" Legolas sang once more in his mind and turn against the window.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-

Before reaching the Moria. Everyone had decided to get some sleep. Frodo wasn't that tired but it was best that he get some sleep. Aragorn again wasn't another that was tired to decided to stay awake and watch after the others in case something came. While smoking a pipe, he thought he was dreaming or at least hearing things.

"_May the grace of the Valar protect you Always_". Legolas voice was around him. " Legolas.." he whispered starring forward as if he was in a daze. _" Sleep, Aragorn_" he heared the voice say. His eyes began to get heavy. "_ Sleep_" he heard again.

_Dream_

_Aragorn was in Rivendell again. In he and Legolas bed room on the small daybed by the window. Aragorn looked around the room. Then sat up. _

_"Where am I" he said looking around. He looked at the doorway where Legolas stood. " This is a dream" he said looking at Legolas as he approached him. Legolas walked up to Aragorn and was close enough for them to be kissing. " Then it is a good dream" he breathed on Aragorns lips, then placing a small kiss on him. _

_" do not be afraid of the path ahead of you Aragorn, your path is with Frodo" Legolas said was Aragorn moved away from him. " I do not know my path anymore" he said as calmy as possible. " Frodo will make a desicion that will change the path of the fellowship and yours........mine selma vanwa, ar mine selma lanta Aragorn ( one will vanish and one will fall Aragorn), your path will be chosen, the destiny of the one ring will chose your destiny, we will be reuntied again Aragorn" Legolas said. " Legolas, my path will remain hidden from me, the one ring cannot chose how I live my life......Legolas..." Aragorn try to contiune but Legolas placed a hand on Aragorns mouth. _

_" Aragorn, if lye estel la lye tie ( if you trust not your path)" Legolas said as he placed Aragorns hand on his stomach. " Estel mma unona hina , lye estel mma hina n ista ta ( trust our unborn child, you trust our child I know that)" Aragorn smiled and deeply kissed Legolas. _

_" Remember, Aragorn, May the grace of the Valar be with you, the light of the evening star is near". _

_end of Dream_

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Dawn approached, everyone was back on their feet and ready to begin walking again. It was almost a days walk but they reached Moria. Gandalf stood infront of the door and read the symbols on the door. " What does it say" Frodo asked. " It is simple.....it says speak friend and enter" Gandalf said. Frodo backed away from the door. Gandalf pointed his staff at the door. "Gate of the Elves open now for me". The door remained closed. Frodo loudly sighed to let Gandalf know that, that plan was stupid. Gandalf gave the door a couple of pushes. But nothing happened. Soon after a while, Frodo decided to give it a try. " Its a riddle......speak friend and enter" he said. The opened. That put a huge smile on Gimli's face.

They slowly walked in. " Soon you will be, pampered by the greatest dwalves in the world young hobbit" Gimli said. Gandalf blew at his wand to bring a light into the place. Everyone looked around. The place was filled with bones, and ash. " This is no mine....its a tomb" Boromir spoke in a tone as if he were trying to tell them to leave. " We must leave, now" Aragorn said. Gandalf strongly agreed. " AAAHHHHHH" Everyone turned at the sound of frodo's cries. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were all trying to fight off the best that was attacking him. Boromir and Aragorn quickly ran out as the monster tried to take frodo. Aragorn cut the arm of the beast off. But soon it attacked again. Bringing frodo closer. Aragorn used his swords to cut at the attacker and make him drop Frodo, with soon worked. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and everyone headed for the mine. The beast tryed to follow but brought the mine entrance down.

" Look like we are going to have to go through the mines of Moria" Gandalf said. The Mine had seemed to go on forever. Until they finally reached a large room. A very a large room. Gandalf could here the sound of orcs appraoching. " Orcs" he said.

" We must leave here now" Boromir said as he motioned for all the hobbits to run. Soon they were all running hearing and seeing the sound of Orcs all around them. They quickly ran but where soon surrounded. The Orcs prepared to attacked when a loud roar came from the other end of the room.

" What is that?" Pippin asked " We must move quickly" Gandalf said signing for all the other members to move quickly. They ran as far as they could go before they reached a stairwell that had been split in two. One by one they all jumped it. The more that jumped it the wider it got. Soon when Aragorn and Frodo, where all that was left, the stairwell behind to move.

" LEAN FORWARD!" Aragorn yelled as he and Frodo leaned and the stairwell leaned with them. Soon they were on the other side. They begin to make their way to the bridge. Once their they could here the sounds of the monster they had hear not long ago. " We must move quickly" gandalf said. Gandalf lead everyone across the bridge one by one tell he was all that was left. Once he passed the creature that they heard before appeared.

" You cannot pass" Gandalf said. The monster growled loud. " YOU SHALL NOT PASS" Gandalf yelled striking the brigde with his staff. The brigde soon collasped, causing the vile creature to fall, Gandalf watched as the creature fell, soon he turned only to be cought by a wipe that had caused him to fall.

" GANDALF" Frodo yelled. " WE must help him" he said trying to get away from Boromir and to Gandalf. Frodo starred into Gandalfs eye's.

" Fly you fools" at that he feel. " NOOOOOOOO" Frodo said as he began to struggle even more. Boromir grabbed Frodo and lead them out of the cave. Once outside they all rested, and grieved at the loss of Gandalf the grey.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- Elrond approached Legolas room. "Everyone is leaving Legolas, it is time" Elrond said standing at Legolas door. " I am not going" Legolas stated once more. "LEGOLAS YOU CANNOT STAY HERE" Elrond said but calmed down a little. " Saruman will come for you, he will want you and your unborn child" Elrond protested. " Then let him come" Legolas said.  
"I do not fear Saruman, he has no power over me, he can challenge me, but it will be a fight he will not when" Elrond swiftly placed a hand on Legolas shoulder. " you are to weak to go up against such a force. Saruman could kill you". Legolas wriggled Elrond hand off his shoulders. " Like I said, I am not going".;  
" ARAGORN DOES NOT LOVE YOU THE WAY HE SAYS IF HE WISHES YOU TO STAY AND DIE" Elrond said. Legolas rose to his feet. The room seemed to darken and a strong wind began to blow. Elrond could barely stand. " YOU NOT KNOW OF WHAT YOU SPEAK ELROND" His voice echoed through the air. " Legolas, please came down, you could cause harm to your unborn child" Elrond said. Everything soon went back to normal. " Legolas please, go" Elrond said with one last time. " I have made my choice, Elrond" he said. Elrond said nothing. Legolas fate was now in the hands of the ring barrier. X X X X X X X X X X Soon as Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin had gotten themselves together and once Aragorn thought that they were really to begin again they proceeded. " Ya know young hobbits, this is said to be the forest of Galadriel, a evil sorceress, if you look into her eye's you will be put under her spell" Gimli said. " But fear not, for I have the ears of a hawk and the eye's of a fox" Gimli said. Arrows were soon aimed at them and Gimli suddenly was silenced. " The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark" Haldir says. He soon spotted Aragorn " Aragorn, what Brings you here" Haldir said pulling him aside. " We need you help and your protection" Aragorn said. " As you wish, come she is waiting" Haldir said turning towards the fellowship and heading towards Galadriel. The four hobbits watched as they were soon surrounded by tree's. Beautiful trees. Trees that were wrapped in a lighting stairwell. Soon they approached one. It seemed like forever but they soon reached the top. Were galadriel and her husband rest. "9 set out, yet 8 here, tell me where is Gandalf". Before anyone could answer Galadriel answered. " He has fallen into the shadow" she said. Frodo couldn't help but let the tears come to his eyes. " Well then, you may rest hear for as long as you need". When all began to walk. Galadriel stopped Aragorn. " Come, I need to talk with you" she said as they headed somewhere that was private. " Yes" he said bowing. " What I have forseen needs to be said........Saurman armys are headed for Frodo Aragorn, they want the ringbearer and they will stop at notting to get him........Saurman will do this only to distract you from the thing he wants the most, and that is Legolas, he will stop at nothing to see a king return to the thrown of men, much less let him marry an elf that carries the one child that can destroy middle earth". " There is nothing that I can do about the child that grows with Legolas now.........we bonded and their is nothing that you can do to change that, but I will not just let him kill Legolas".;  
" Then why did you leave him there, you should have stayed and protected him, if Saurman gets his hand on your child then he will use it, to take over, Middle Earth as you know it will fall" she said. " What can I do to change it from happening" he asked. For now he cared nothing about the ring all he cared about was that Legolas and his unborn child were safe.  
" There is nothing you can do, Theoden King of Rohan will take his people to Helm's Deep, Saurman will send his army, and go after Legolas, the people will fight, and so will your beloved, only for the war to end in the death and destruction, and Legolas to sleep for all eternity". " No, you speak lies, Legolas can't die" he cried. " I never said he would parish, he will sleep, only the ring can awakened his spirit, destoy the ring, calm the throne of Gondor, and Legolas will awaken, but if you fall to do this before the birth of your young one, Legolas will parish". Galadriel wasn't about to tell Aragorn everything that she knew. She let Aragorn go and be to himself. Gimli found Aragorn sitting by a tree. " What's wrong Laddie" he said. " Nothing, Gimli, why would you think that something is wrong" he asked. " No reason, it was just a question" he said sitting next to Aragorn. " Gimli, can I ask you a question" he said. " Sure, anything". " Have you ever been in love" he asked. Gimli froze in place. There was only one person that he was in love with and that was Aragorn. He was the only person that he had ever wanted and loved. " Yes" he whispered. " Would you do anything for them" he asked. " Yes" he whispered once more. Aragorn let out a little chuckle. " Who do you love" Aragorn asked. " I rather not talk about it" he said. " He's with someone else right now, and it pains me to see him with someone else, but I now he loves me, and we'll be together someday, I know we will, I fight for the one I love and I'm not giving him up with out a fight" he said. Aragorn chuckled once more. " That's the way I fell about Legolas, I'm not giving him up without a fight, he carries the my heir to the throne of Gondor, and when the mission is over, we will marry and live happily ever after" Aragorn said with a smile. Gimli wanted to cry. He tryed to hold back the tears but they came out so fast he walked away from Aragorn and went somewhere more private. Soon as the fellowship had gotten themselves together, Galadriel had given them a boat and and they were on there way. X X X X X X X X X X X X X Saurman sat in his office gathering all the plans for the war that was about to come. ' Saurman' he heard. Saurman stood up and walked over the crystal globbed that he had. " Yes, master".;  
" Has our plan come to order" he said. " I have summoned the war as we speak, I will go after Legolas as soon as we attack Helm's Deep" he said. " Good, I want the elf and my ring, I will not stop until and am ruling middle earth and wedded to the elf" he said disappearing. 


End file.
